Luz de luna
by findabrighterday
Summary: La fría noche camino a Venecia que acabaría siendo la más cálida de todas.


_Situado en el viaje hacia Venecia. (Assassin's Creed II)_

Meneaba el viento la dorada melena del pintor y le salpicaba el mar diminutas gotas cual rocío en la hierba, aferrándose a sus cabellos gentilmente. Sus ojos cerrados y respiración profunda; los labios entreabiertos en una delicada sonrisa. El gélido ambiente parecía no entumecer al artista, quien lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una ciudad que desaparecía poco a poco entre la neblina y a la vez sus sonidos se mezclaban con los de las olas.

La luna asomaba tímidamente por entre las nubes su tenue luz, iluminando el rostro del de ojos azulados, haciendo el espectáculo aún más maravilloso ante los ojos expectantes del asesino.

-Leonardo, será mejor que te acuestes, vas a pescar un resfriado aquí.- dijo Ezio apartando su mirada del nombrado para contemplar la hermosa vista.

-Ve tú, me quedaré un poco más, si no te molesta.- respondió el rubio con los ojos aún enfocados en el paisaje.

-_Bene_, pero no te tardes, está muy frío.

Leonardo sólo asintió ante las palabras de su amigo, quién se fue a su habitación.

Ezio entró y se encontró con dos camas, no de la mejor calidad pero sobreviviría, separadas por una tambaleante mesa apenas útil. La ventanilla dejaba entrar suficiente luz para ver donde iba y un escritorio y una silla concluían el entorno de lo que sería su dormitorio.

Se despojó de su ropaje ansioso por lo cansado que estaba, quería conciliar el sueño de inmediato; a lo que Morfeo dio su consentimiento apenas apoyó su cabeza en la almohada.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, debían ser más de las dos de la madrugada, se sentó en la cama tallándose los ojos y un inquieto Leonardo se acomodaba en la cama vecina haciendo que esta rechinara desagradablemente. Le había estropeado el sueño.

-Leonardo, ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó aún medio dormido.

-Muero de frío.- Se arropaba como podía con las delgadas cubiertas de la cama.

Ezio se paró de su cama casi instintivamente y abrió las maletas en búsqueda de algo para cobijar a su amigo. Sólo encontró un grueso abrigo, se acercó a la cama del rubio y lo dejó caer.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó Ezio acomodando aún el abrigo.

-_Grazie_.- respondió Leonardo apretando sus ojos, esperando que eso le ayudase a caer dormido en un instante.

El castaño volvió a su cama, pero apenas pegó un pestañeo sintió moverse a su amigo nuevamente. Tiritaba del frío que no dejaba dormir a ninguno de los dos y se quejaba, trataba de arroparse sin más éxito del que ya había tenido y se le estaba colmando la paciencia.

Ezio volvió a levantarse y se paró frente a la cama de su amigo, quien le daba la espalda. Titubeó un momento antes de hacer lo que tenía en mente, sentía el calor en sus mejillas de sólo pensarlo.

Se acostó con el ojiazul con rapidez, pegando su cuerpo a éste y abrazándole por la cintura. La acción de Ezio provocó que Leonardo congelara sus movimientos e incluso su respiración, ahora tiritaba más por el nerviosismo que por el frío.

Al ver Ezio que no se le oponía el mayor, le abrazó con fuerza posando sus manos en el pecho de éste, sintiendo un agitado corazón seguido de un tímido suspiro. El estremecido artista no lograba articular palabra ni movimiento, ni siquiera sabía bien qué era lo que estaba sintiendo,_ le parecía un sueño, un sueño que nunca esperó se cumpliera._

El menor se separó y volteó a Leonardo para dejarlo recostado de espalda. Se situó sobre él, apoyándose en su mano izquierda y ordenándole pequeños mechones de cabello con la diestra.

Le contemplaba con dulzura el asesino, regalándole una media sonrisa. La luna que se asomaba por la ventana ahora más atrevida que tímida le iluminaba el rostro a Leonardo, realzando la perfección de éste, un rostro pálido aun que con un dejo de carmesí en sus mejillas. Los azules ojos mirándole temerosos que preguntaban cómo es que estaba sucediendo esto. Los labios entre abiertos y humedecidos, con una ligera tonalidad púrpura por el intenso frío, que casi invitaban al asesino a probarles.

Los ojos de Leonardo se cerraban lentamente a medida que Ezio se acercaba, matando los últimos centímetros que les separaban con un beso tímido, dulce, como si se hubiese esperado tanto por éste que ahora no sabían cómo llevarlo a cabo. Ezio profundizaba el beso adentrando su lengua tan tímidamente que parecía pedir permiso para seguir, a lo que el rubio dio su consentimiento más que complacido. El embriagante aroma del artista bloqueaba los sentidos de Ezio, quien acariciaba suavemente el rostro de su amigo, cuidadosamente, gentilmente, como si tuviese miedo de hacerle daño.

_El surrealismo de la situación inquietaba y fascinaba a ambos jóvenes amigos que nunca quisieron demostrar sus sentimientos por el otro, o siquiera aceptarlos ante sí mismos y que ahora se materializaban en este perfecto momento._

Ezio se detuvo y se separó de los labios de Leonardo a cortas pausas, sin saber si hacía bien o si lo estropearía.

Leonardo parpadeó repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a la nueva luz, Ezio lo miró un momento que pareció eterno hasta que el otro le respondió con su más cálida y sincera sonrisa, esa sonrisa que dejaba al asesino embriagado de la ternura que se expresaba en ella.

Se recostó a su lado y acomodó el delicado cuerpo del artista sobre su pecho, quien se aferró sin querer dejarlo ir. Ezio tomó a Leonardo por la barbilla para poder verle el rostro, le dio un suave beso en los labios y el rubio se volvió a acomodar.

-_Buona notte, amore mio.-_ susurró el castaño, cerrando sus ojos.

Ambos jóvenes cayeron dormidos, con una sonrisa perfectamente dibujada en sus rostros, no había quién pudiese robarles ese maravilloso momento.


End file.
